RISE
by Spidey108
Summary: Randy Rose thought that he would always count on his older sister Yang and his twin sister Ruby to help him through Beacon, but when he's put on a different team then them after Initiation and made the leader of said team, he has to learn to stand on his own two feet. Rated T for now and I don't own anything but Randy.


**Yes, I did another RWBY fanfiction but then again I do a lot of DP and Spider-Man fanfics so why not a second RWBY?**

** I didn't change much of the fight from the first episode of RWBY because it's the beginning but as I get more into the story and introduce Randy's team he'll get his fair share of adventures away from RWBY and JNPR.**

** Alright, sit back and enjoy the first chapter of RISE**

_**Chapter 01: Enter Randy Rose**_

My name is Randy Rose.

I'm just a lovable fifteen year old boy alongside my twin sister Ruby.

... Well Ruby is more lovable than me for some odd reason, but I'm still lovable in my own way.

... Right?

Anyways, even though Ruby and I have our shared traits we are also different from each other.

We both are dork over weapons, we have the same hair and eye color with black hair that has red on the tips and silver eyes, although my hair is a little shorter and we have the same color scheme for clothes.

The differences are I'm a little bit taller than Ruby.

She wears a red cloak that makes her look like Red Riding Hood along with a black blouse and black combat skirt, while I wear a Red hoodie and black jeans.

She's also claims to be better than me in fights.

Furthermore, she carries a Sniper-Scythe called Crescent Rose.

I on the other hand carry dual Katanas with the sheathes being guns.

Cool am I right?

I call it Twinblade.

... Alright not the most imaginative name for someone who is a twin, but Ruby already used Rose in her weapon name and I didn't want to copy her.

Anyways Ruby and I always hung out together until we went to Beacon and became the leaders of our own teams.

And my team is pretty unique if I don't say so myself.

Let me start with how we became students of Beacon.

Again my name is Randy Rose if you didn't hear me the first time, and this is my story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh man these weapons are so cool." Randy said as he stood next to his twin sister in a Dust store reading over some magazines. "Look at this, a flamethrower butcher knife!"

"No way." Ruby looked at it before looking back at her magazine. "Sorry Randy but nothing can beat what I see."

"What?" Randy asked curiously.

"Boots with dual wield pistols."

"How does that beat a flamethrower?" Randy asked in a deadpanned tone before she showed him the picture. "Holy Dust, that's cool looking."

The owner of the store chuckled softly at the two Rose twins looking over the magazines.

Every week his store gets a new weapons magazine and these two are always the first customers to get it, they sometimes even camp outside his store to get one.

If anything, these two always makes his old life feel interesting.

"Wait, we have to set the right mood." Ruby said pulling out her headphones and she turned on the song Red Like Roses.

"You always listen to that song." Randy complained as he heard it over her headphones but she didn't hear him as she pulled her hood up.

Shaking his head, Randy put on his headphones to listen to his favorite song, Awake and Alive copying her with the hood.

He truly felt like he was in Weapon Heaven right now as he tried not to drool over the weapons, something that Ruby was probably doing.

Randy gave a small squeal of joy on seeing a certain weapon... What? Some boys squeal... Randy blames his sisters for it.

'_Ooh there's a lightsaber... Wait that's a Star Wars Ad... Damn it._'

"Ooh a Chainsaw that becomes a Shotgun!" Randy had a big grin at seeing it.

"-have a death wish or something?" Someone grabbed his shoulder as well as Ruby's knocking their hoods off.

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused.

Randy had the same expression. "What?"

The guy who was in a black suit with red sunglasses a fedora and a sword drawn and the guy looked a little surprised at seeing two twins before he pointed to his ears indicated the headphones the two were wearing.

"Yes?" Ruby took hers off.

"Can we help you?" Randy asked with a grin.

"I said put your hands in the air now." The guy said as the twins blinked.

"Are you... Robbing us?" Ruby asked to be sure.

"Yes!" The guy sounded annoyed at stating the obvious.

"Then we are not to be blamed for what happens next." Randy said before Ruby kicked the guy across the store.

"Hya!"

A man with orange hair in a white coat and a black bowler hat barely looked up as his goon hit the wall before he gestured for someone else to check it out.

"Freeze!" The second goon said pulling out a gun.

"Can I get this one?" Randy asked with a smile.

Ruby grinned. "Of course."

Randy ran at the goon, pulling his twin katanas out as the man fired, blocking the bullets with the sword before kicking the man through the window.

Ruby used her semblance to appear beside him pulling Crescent Rose out as every thug looked outside the dust store to see them preparing for a fight.

As Ruby twirled her weapon, Randy realized their headphones were still on and both of them were playing 'This will be the Day'.

Reaching down, Randy turned his off at the same time as Ruby.

"Okay then." The Ginger man said with a cigar in his mouth before he looked at his men. "Get them."

The goons rushed at the twins as Ruby slammed her scythe into the groung before using it to jump up and kick a goon.

Randy grinned and blocked a sword strike before slicing the mans belt causing his pants to drop as he slammed the hilt of his blade into him before blocking another sword strike.

"Man we just wanted to look at the magazines." Randy complained.

"You do realize we have to pay for the window now right?" Ruby asked as she spun around knocking another goon into the air.

"Crap... I'll pay for it." Randy promised kicking another guy in the face.

"You spent the last of your Lien on the magazine." Ruby reminded him slamming her scythe down onto another guy, knocking him to the floor.

"... Yang will pay for it." Randy corrected himself before gunfire got their attention and Randy blocked the bullets while Ruby used the sniper function on her scythe to shoot herself forward where she knocked the guy into the air leaving Randy to jump up and do a Karate kick to the man, sending him right in front of their boss.

Ruby shook her head at her brothers words. "Yang is going to kill you."

"... I'll say you did it."

Now Ruby was glaring at him before the Ginger Man sighed. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." He said before dropping his Cigar. "Well kiddies, I would say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He pulled his cane up as the bottom opened up to have a flare shoot out.

"Oh Dust!" Randy was grabbed by Ruby as they jumped into the air while the flare hit right where they were at destroying the concrete and sending debris everywhere.

As they both landed, the twins looked around for the Ginger Man before Ruby tapped Randy's shoulder causing him to look where she was looking.

The man was escaping using a fire escape.

"You mind if we go after him?" Ruby asked the Dust Shop Owner.

As the man nodded, Randy grinned. "Consider him caught." He said running ahead of his sister. "Race you to the top!"

Ruby shook her head with a smile and used her semblance to speed over where she then used the sniper part of her scythe to shoot herself up.

"Cheater!" Randy shouted as speed wasn't his semblance.

"Says the guy who had a head start." Ruby quipped.

Focusing, Randy felt himself get lighter as he jumped up landing on the roof next to Ruby.

That's right, he jumped over a building.

Total badassery right there with his semblance being control over his mass.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted causing the man to stop.

"Persistent." The man muttered under his breath as Randy and Ruby got ready only for a massive jet to appear and bathe Ruby and Randy with the lights causing them to block their eyes.

"Damnit, fight fair." Randy complained as the man jumped on the plane.

"End of the line shorties!" The Ginger Man shouted throwing a red crystal at them.

'_Oh Dust._' Randy acted quickly using his semblance to increase his mass as he used his Katana to slam into the crystal, sending it flying as the man shot at it making it explode.

"Nice." Ruby complimented as they both got ready to charge through the smoke to get to the man only for someone to land in front of them.

It was a blonde woman wearing glasses, a white shirt and a purple cape.

"Sis." Randy said causing Ruby to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Randy asked pointing at the woman, recognizing her from TV.

Ruby looked confused before she took a closer look and widened her eyes. "That's Glynda Goodwitch."

"A huntress." They said at the same time.

Pushing her glasses up, Glynda swung her weapon as purple energy shot out causing the Roses mouths to drop open in amazement while the plane swerved a bit and the Ginger Man was trying to regain his footing before another figure came into view, but this woman was in the shadows so Randy couldn't get a good look at nothing but her legs.

'_Whoa._' Randy had a wide grin before Ruby noticed his look and smacked the back of his head.

"Wha?!"

"Really?" Ruby asked him.

"... I blame Yang." Randy muttered remembering their older sisters influence.

Now they were staring as Glynda glowed purple before shooting energy above the plane causing a storm cloud to appear.

"I want to learn to do that." Randy said with awestruck eyes.

The clouds shot a hail of ice at the plane causing it to be damaged and to nearly take the head off of the Ginger Man.

The unknown woman's eyes and arms began to glow red as she shot fireballs at Glynda who blocked with a purple glyph.

Acting quickly the fire lady flicked her arms up making the ashes from her last attack glow causing Glynda to do a backflip to dodge an explosion.

That was when Glynda used the debris from the explosion and had it form together to make a purple spear that she launched at the ship and as it was blasted apart by the fire lady, Glynda reformed it and aimed at the pilot window, sadly though Ginger Man tilted the ship enough to cause it to break apart.

Glynda wasn't detered when she waved her weapon causing the debris to circle the ship before the fire lady focused and blasted it apart.

"... Wait, why are we just standing here?" Randy asked as he and Ruby broke out of their awestruck gazes.

Lifting up his sheaths to show two rapid fire guns, Randy began to open fire on the ship while Ruby shifted her weapon to its sniper form and assist.

The fire lady however effortlessly blocked each shot, ticking them off a bit.

Fire lady waved her hand and the ground beneath Ruby and Randy began to glow causing them to stop but Glynda used her glyphs to push them out of the way before she jumped out of the way.

As the twins righted themselves, they saw to their annoyance that the bad guys got away.

"Think you can run after them?" Randy asked Ruby who shook her head.

"My speed won't be able to keep up with that." Ruby answered before remembering the Huntress and she had a look of awe on her face. "You're a Huntress."

That caused Glynda to raise an eyebrow at Ruby stating the obvious while Randy did a face palm.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked in a hopeful tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly, you two." Glynda said as both Ruby and Randy were at the police station. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it." Ruby tried.

"Yeah, it was self-defense." Randy backed her up on that.

Glynda shook her head as she had a scroll out. "If it were up to me, you both would be going home with a pat on the back." Both of them looked hopeful. "And a slap on the wrist."

She emphasized on that by slamming her weapon on the table near their wrists causing them to pull them back.

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you two."

Ruby and Randy glanced at each other in confusion before a silver haired man wearing sunglasses came in wearing a green suit, carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Ruby and Randy Rose." The man leaned in taking in their similar features. "You both... Have silver eyes."

"And you just sounded like a creeper." Randy said sounding a little freaked causing Glynda to give him a look. "What?"

"So where did you two learn to do this?" The man gestured to the screen on the scroll Glynda had showing them fighting the thugs, ignoring the remark from Randy.

"Signal Academy." Ruby said a little shyly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well one teacher in particular taught her." Randy took over on that one.

"I see." The man then placed the plate of cookies in front of the twins as they both grabbed some to stuff in their mouths.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before." The man continued as they devoured the cookies.

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby began before wiping her mouth. "Sorry, that's our Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal and we were complete garbage before he took me on and taught Randy some sword katas and now we're all like howaaaa witchaaa-."

Ruby stopped when she accidently smacked Randy. "Oh geez, the back of my head!" Randy cried out cradling it.

"Uh sorry." Ruby apologized sheepishly to her brother.

"So I noticed." The man said with an amused look as he placed his cup of coffee down. "So what are a bunch of adorable little twins as yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"We want to be Hunters and Huntresses!" Randy jumped onto his seat as he spoke.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked now looking at Randy.

"More than that, we only have two years left at Signal." Randy began since Ruby spoke most of the time. "Our older sister is starting at Beacon this year and she's trying to become a Huntress along with us because we want to help people! Our parents always taught us to help people and well I've read some comics on super heroes and-."

By that point Ruby covered Randy's mouth and took over from there. "We decided to make a career out of helping people. The police are cool and all but Hunters and Huntresses are a lot more romantic and exciting and cool-." Then Ruby pulled her hand away from Randy. "Did you just lick my hand?!"

"And Hunters are badass!" Randy finished for Ruby who was wiping her hand with a disgusted look. "There's no other dream for us."

The man looked a little more amused by their antics before he continued. "Do you know who I am?"

Randy narrowed his eyes in thought before they widened in recognition, but Ruby beat him to it. "You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin smirked. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said with a smile.

"Very nice." Randy put in now nervous as he realized he may have insulted the greatest Huntsman to ever live with his creeper comment.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said in a longing voice.

"I'd cut Yang's hair to go." Randy said gaining a horrified look from Ruby. "... On second thought I'd probably die before I go."

Ozpin looked back at Glynda who rolled her eyes with a huff before he turned back to the twins. "Well okay."

"Wait, what?!" Randy had an amazed look while Ruby cheered loudly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh I can't believe my baby siblings are going to Beacon with me!" Ruby and Randy were being put through a bone crushing hug by a lilac eyed girl with long, flowing blonde hair wearing a tan vest, an orange scarf and black shorts. "This is the best day, ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby pleaded in a low voice.

"Can't breathe." Randy agreed turning blue.

"But I'm so proud of you two." Yang Xiao Long said jumping back letting them breathe.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby said causing Randy to look at her.

"Speak for yourself." Randy said crossing his arms. "We were amazing.'

"Randy's right sis, it was incredible." Yang said with a grin. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think that you're the Bee's Knees."

"The what?" Randy asked with a confused look as Ruby sighed.

"I don't want to be the Bee's Knees, I don't want to be any type of knees." Ruby said looking down. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"And how is being a Huntress going to accomplish that?" Randy asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah what's with you?" Yang asked with her arms crossed. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, it's just... We got moved ahead two years." Ruby said looking at her. "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang said pulling Ruby into a one-armed hug.

"Yang has a point, sis." Randy said with a smirk. "No one can get more special than our family."

Ruby and Yang turned to watch a TV leaving Randy to walk around the airship, wondering who to talk to as he saw a blonde haired boy in a black hoodie groaning as he held his stomach.

'_That has to suck._' Randy said as he made it a point to stay on the other side of the ship.

He'll talk to the guy when he doesn't look ready to puke his guts out.

Humming to himself, Randy nearly bumped into a girl with white hair. "Watch it." She said to him.

"Sorry." Randy apologized as he went on his way before coming to a stop. "Well now what."

"You seem bored." Randy turned to see a teen with short black hair and blueish green eyes, wearing a flight jacket, brown gloves and a black shirt.

"I'm trying to find something to do considering my sisters are doing their own thing." Randy said with a grin before holding out his hand. "Randy Rose."

The teen stared at the hand before accepting the handshake. "Isaac Clarke." He said with a nod. "Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you a little young to be going to Beacon?"

"I'm fifteen but both my sister Ruby and I skipped by two years." Randy said in a proud tone.

"Huh that sounds impressive." Isaac said sounding surprised.

"So I have this." Randy pulled his swords out. "What about you?"

"Sorry but I plan to keep my weapon a secret for now." Isaac said with a chuckle. "It takes a bit to have it ready."

"Ah alright." Isaac said understanding that as he put Twinblade up.

"So Katanas?" Isaac asked as he moved a bit allowing Randy to sit next to him.

"Yeah, Ruby and I kind of went a little overboard with our weapons." Randy said with a chuckle. "Well, her more than me but I kept reworking the metal until they were unbreakable, took six months to make."

"That long?" Isaac seemed surprised.

Randy gave a nod. "So you excited for Beacon?" He asked the teen not wanting to scare off a possible friend with his talk of weapons.

"I am." Isaac confirmed with a smile. "I want to be a Hunter but I took some engineering classes as well just in case I don't have what it takes."

"Well classes haven't even started yet." Randy said with a laugh. "I'm sure you have what it takes."

"Thanks." Isaac said with a smile.

"There you are!" Randy looked up to have Yang put him in a noogie. "I swear little bro I turn my back on you for one second and you disappear."

"Yang, that hurts!" Randy struggled to escape her grip. "Stop."

Yang let him go as he was dizzy before seeing Isaac. "Well hello there, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Randy's older sister." She said offering a handshake.

"Isaac Clarke." Isaac said trying not to laugh as Randy was still dizzy before Ruby showed up and he blinked looking between Ruby and Randy.

"Randy, we found out who the Dust Thief was." Ruby said causing Randy to shake his head and pay attention.

"Ginger Man?" Randy asked as Ruby gave a nod.

"His name was Roman Torchwick."

"Wait, what do you two have to do with Roman Torchwick?" Isaac asked hearing of that man before.

"We fought him last night." Randy answered with a grin before he frowned. "But he got away."

"So Isaac you single?" Yang asked curiously causing Isaac to blink as both Ruby and Randy groaned.

"Seriously Yang?" Ruby asked with a groan.

"Sorry but I'm already taken." Isaac said with a chuckle as Yang sighed.

"Oh well, so who's the lucky girl?" Yang asked no longer flirting now that she knew he was off the market.

"Nicole Brennan, she's off taking a college class to be a medical officer." Isaac said with a grin as he thought about her.

"Sorry about my sister, she's like that to a lot of guys." Randy apologized to Isaac. "I think she's in heat or something-."

"What was that?" Yang asked in a dangerous tone as her gauntlets slid into place.

Paling a bit, Randy backed up. "Uh nothing Yang, I said you were a sweet sister that I love... Please don't kill me!"

"That's what I thought." Yang said her weapon retracting as Randy gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow!" Ruby's voice caught their attention as they all caught up with her to see the City of Vale below them. "Look, you can see Signal from up here."

"Hard to imagine just yesterday we were preparing for classes there." Randy said before Yang placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Yeah... I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said as Yang smiled.

"Beacon's our home now."

Isaac chuckled as he looked out the window. "Man Nicole would love this." He said before the sound of groaning caused them to turn and see the same blonde boy from earlier gagging as he covered his mouth before he ran by them.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said with a laugh.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said sighing. "I wonder who we're going to meet?"

"A lot of people." Randy joked looking at them. "Hey Isaac you want to join us as we leave?"

"Why not?" Isaac shrugged. "It would be easier than going by myself."

"Well, at least your cooler than Vomit Boy." Yang said before Ruby gagged.

"Oh gross Yang, you have vomit on your shoes."

"What?! I just bought these." Yang complained. "Ruby lend me your cloak-."

"I am not getting vomit on my cloak!" Ruby said backing up. "Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!"

"This is what I have to deal with every day." Randy sighed before seeing Isaac trying not to laugh.

"At least you can say it's never dull." Isaac said as Randy gave a nod.

"True."

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of Randy my OC character for this story? Are you surprised by Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space Trilogy being in this? I chose three well known Video Game Characters to be a part of Team RISE.**

** R- Randy Rose**  
><strong> I- Isaac Clarke<strong>  
><strong> S- ? (Will be Revealed)<strong>  
><strong> E- ? (Will be Revealed)<strong>

** They are already chosen and Isaac's personality is before Dead Space 1, so he doesn't have a problem with trusting people as he did in the game.**

** But Randy's character is a mixture of Ruby's love of weapons and Yang's pervertedness that will show at some points. I also gave him a little bit of a snarky sense of humor and some small arrogance that shows,**

** I also hope you enjoyed the RvB easter egg in this chapter and may have more show up soon.**

** Alright, Spidey Signing Out.**


End file.
